Fly away
by OzoraWings
Summary: It had been an ordinary day until everything had gone wrong, running with a purpose - with no pills and no protection, Tsuna goes to the only place where freedom for himself, and his family is an option; the roof. His last words before everything was gone - before he jumped, before he flow was those of love. Only one thing is known, everything changes from today onward.


**Code:** KHR-FA-CH.01

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the featured media, the rights go to their respected owners.

**Title: **Fly away

**Medium:** Katekyo Hit-man Reborn!

**Chapter:** 1.

**Rating:** "M"

**Speech: **hasn't really changed but I'll tell you encase it confuses you -

'Normal speech'

'_Talking far away, really just used to distinguish between Tsuna and the bad guys_'

**"Mechanical/ metal voice. Same sounding as in anime"**

_"Other side of the phone"_

His feet tilted over the edge, heart beating in his ears in a deafening rush of blood. Bile rising to his throat as he was certain that this unsteady, erratic rhythm would stop soon; he was under no illusion, he understood that this height with nothing that could stop his decent would equal death.

It was almost laughable in a sicking way that he had been here before, not with a pack of blood thirsty mafioso behind him and not talking - at the time, a near stranger out of suicide.

This was all him.

He had run to the highest point of the school, a school he knew so well when the attack had started having forced his way out of the classroom after the grunts that had split up to cover more ground had found him, running for all he was worth out into the corridor where shouting (of the mafioso) and screaming (of the students) followed him.

Everything was in near hysterics, the teachers had guns pointed at them and his classmates were too scared to think of self-preservation let alone someone they couldn't care less about.

His mindset hadn't been much better; just that he couldn't let anyone get hurt; that no blood that was theirs could be split; that he was in the middle of a class full of terrified sixteen year-olds that had never had to think of anything more then overdue homework and cheating partners and backstabbing friends - a world never bigger then themselves and had to get out.

His mind was frantic, his breath barely calm and his heart one beat away from bursting as he made himself think about the situation logically. What did he have to work with? What was his options?

Yamamoto had been taken out for emergency practice as an important game (that he was meant to be going to) was coming up and therefore was too far away to help (the field at least ten minutes away)), too far away to wait for (factoring in the time spent to squeeze the trigger (00.021)) because he knew that his Rain would come even when he would have to battle his way through the school to do so.

Gokudera had gone to meet his supplier for his less then illegal resource of "fireworks" as he had been running dangerously low and in accordance, requested a day off to get them from whoever was stupid enough to sell to Hayato and smart enough to get away with it. He had agreed.

Ryohei would probably be detained in the gym; also too far way away to help any and Chrome even more so; the Vindice had tried to reclaim Mukuro two months ago and he had used his the power that came with his title to get him back (first time for everything), though the damage had already been done and by the time that he and his friends had half destroyed Vidicare (without permission from the Ninth (he was still dealing with the repercussions for that decision)) Mukuro was a wreck and needed both medical care and protection. Chrome had asked quietly if she could stay with her other half and he had allowed it (somewhere in his mind reminding him that he was meant to be checking on his Mists; had promised and that this would be the first night since getting Mukuro back that he wouldn't be visiting).

Enma was out sick with some kind of fever and his guardians being his guardians and with no one like (he cringes) Reborn to kick them to school, none of them had been seen for a week and a half weeks (though he had called to make sure his most "normal" best friend was still breathing and had even promised to come down to the Shimon house once Enma had started to feel a little better (Enma insisting on not coming at all as he didn't want anyone else getting sick)).

Hibari had taken to training every Monday and wouldn't be able to run fast enough (part of him doubts the skylark would bother but then he remembers the laws being broken and the damage the Mafioso would do the doubts vanished). Lambo was out of the question; just eight, just a brat and kept from the...more dangerous part of their lives until the Lightning was up to the level that he could make him break a sweat in sparring. I-Pin had the same restriction, besides, they were even further away then Yamamoto and Ryohei.

Reborn...Reborn. He hadn't seen his tutor since the Representation Battle and he didn't talk about the hit-man; probably wouldn't talk _to_ the hit-man either. He had put a lot of trust in Reborn, a lot of faith, put up with the damn early morning wakeup calls that were more likely to kill then rouse; the sadist attitude; the too-candid-_not_-to-be rube quirks and stupid costumes to be left behind without so much as a "nice knowing you". It probably wasn't nice; Reborn hadn't probably thought of him as much more than a burden (apart of him knowing that Reborn had only ever been there because of a favour to the Ninth) but a note at the very least would have been appreciated.

And he was out of options; his pills had been exhausted four days ago and his next load was meant to be coming in the form of Basil in a week. God, just another six days and he might have had an out; a way to save himself or at least give himself a few minutes for backup. He couldn't possibly fight the two mafioso that had entered his classroom with guns pointed and fought hand-to-hand without anyone getting hurt. He knew from experience that bullets were faster and there were only a number of ways (one for him in this condition) to stop one once the trigger had been pulled not to mention the hundred odd men waiting for the call that they had found Vongola Decimo.

So he had run and there was nothing wrong about that; sometimes running showed more courage and better instincts then staying to fight but he also realised quickly that there was no way in the Seven Hells that he'd be getting out through the front door and even if he did, he'd have no where to go (leading them home was out of the question).

His legs had taken him to the roof, locking the door with shaking, sweaty hands (Hibari had "accidentally" given him the key) and simply breathed.

Breath in...

...Breath out...

Breath in...

...Breath out...

His heart hadn't calmed; hadn't expected it to but the wind was nice against the perspiration that clung to him, though he didn't have time to think much as he heard the heavy footsteps that were following him.

One option.

There was one option.

His eyes looked around - deep, rich chocolate hiding behind them what seemed like a life times worth of memories; the fireworks show they had watched together; the attacks they had fought here; the arguments they had; the laughter they had shared; every lunch time here.

Every moment a treasure regardless it being good or not, however those memories were painful - they were so painful at the moment. He squeezed his eyes shut, willing them away; pushing them back as he took a step forward, and then another and another. Every footstep following the next with a certain kind of grim determination of what had to be done, what he had set himself out for.

He was anything but a liar and he always did what he sought out to do.

His legs trembled underneath him and his stomach flipped uncomfortably; hot and hollow while his intuition which had been acting up since Kami-knows when and which had slowly gotten worse, coiled around his limps; already warning him that his intention would lead to nothing good.

He already knew.

And like so many other times (which he would come to regret), ignored his Vongola birthright and carried on until he had reached the rickety, old barrier that had nearly sent one of his best friends to his death.

He reached out, fingers wrapping around the twisted metal as he looked ahead, focusing on the fence for but a second before looking out to the scenery that lay outside. He breathed a quivering breath as he started his unstable climb.

Continuously swallowing as he got to the point where he had one half of himself on either side; the side to a bullet death or the side to one so much worse and yet so much better and continued over.

He heaved and his back was pushed up firmly against the fence. And for the life of him he was scared; so very scared because this held a note of finality that had never rung so true before. He was literally between a rock and well... around four stories. But if this was a fight, then he was winning.

Those mafioso didn't want to kill him; you hired an assassin for that, simple and easy. They could kill him anywhere (if they were skilled enough because trying such a thing meant a battle if they didn't get it right, and with his intuition at it's peak he would feel the crosshairs from a sniper) and be done with it without the chance of anyone (the Vongola) finding out, but they had come to him in daylight, looking for him.

They wanted information.

That was the only explanation. Information he wasn't willing to give - and would never be willing to give, no matter how much he had whined and refuted his position when he was still just barely a teen. And even if it wasn't information he refused to get himself kidnapped; it would only cause more unnecessary suffering and he couldn't do that either.

_' - Is way!'_

_' - In here!'_

_Almost there now_, his eyes slid shut for a moment, trying to hear past his inner turmoil to the birds that would always sing so faithfully and rushing wind that brought with it ice that chilled him to the bone but...was also refreshing.

In trembling, jerking movements he pulled his headphones over his ears that had been around his neck until now (their resting place nowadays) and tapped the left side **"Yes bossu?"** the automatic voice asked.

He cleared his own, already feeling the blockage 'Phone function please; Falcone' Spanner had improved them awhile ago after some hits and misses and installed his contracts under alias; a safety measure that made sure that should someone be listening in, they would have no idea who he was talking to (the commands were voice activated, with a password for startup so they didn't have to worry about them being stolen).

**"Yes, bossu. Connecting..."** she said - he had gotten into the habit of thinking of his headphones as a person much to the amusement of everyone he knew; having even been seen arguing with them on more than one occasion **"Dialing Falcone, please hold."**

_' - Nlock the fucking door!'_

'Thank you, it'll be my last call' he felt sick as he said it but his headphones had become a companion to him of sorts 'It's been nice working with you' he whispered as he listened to dial tone.

"_J-Juudiame?.!_" Gokudera's voice shouted, obviously out of breath (much like he, himself was) and monotones anything but monotonous; there was an edge Tsuna hadn't heard for awhile and it was full of worry...and relief.

'Hai, it's me'

"_Juudiame are you alright?.!_' Gokudera asked hastily "_The Ninth contracted me to say that your in danger, where are you?.! 'Still at the school?_"

'Un...I'm still at Nami-Chuu' he murmured, feeling no need to talk any louder.

"_Right! I'll be right there_!" Gokudera declared and Tsuna gave out a wistful laugh, this seemed to make the Storm pause "_...Juudiame? Is everything alright?...A-are you injured?.!_"

'Not yet' he replied, tone low and soft; sounding like it would blow away in the wind.

_' - Fucksake just break it down!'_

'Not...yet' he repeated.

"_Not yet?_" Gokudera parroted, he didn't answer, listening to the beating the door was taking behind him instead _"W-Where about's are you? I'm nearly at the gates now, Juudiame, don't worry_" Hayato had obviously remembered that he didn't have any pills at the moment otherwise he would ask how fast he'd need backup; Hayato knew he was strong - stronger than any of the Guardians.

'The roof.'

_"R-Roof? Ju-Juudiame that's! -"_

'Hey' he interrupted, now giving his right-hand his full attention and not the breaking hinges that separated him from them 'Hayato-kun' he tried; never having used any of his guardians first names before sans the twin Mists and Lambo. He could imagine the growing horror on Gokudera's face 'I...I just wanted to call -' his throat tightened and the lump that lay there made it close to impossible not to sob 'To tell you...to tell you h-how -' he choked, a stinging tear finally escaping 'How mu-much I love you, each and everyone of you'

_"J-Juudiame what are you saying?.!_' Gokudera demanded and Tsuna knew that his friend understood.

'Tell them' he all but whispered, hearing a safeties being removed and the door to the roof slamming on the side of the building as it gave in and in poured what sounded like ten men, all of above average height (for a Japanese that is), running in and weapons raised 'Tell them for me'

He didn't turn around to the men; didn't want to. A gasp echoed in his ear piece, a devastated gasp and he knew that Gokudera had reached the school "_Ju-Juudiame! JUUDIAME!_" Hayato bellowed "_Don't you dare! Don't you _fucking_ DARE! -_"

'Vongola Decimo' a deep voice addressed him, parallel and obviously somewhere in the centre of the mob on the roof 'Don't do anything drastic'

He laughed but the sound was broken and his eyes fluttered shut before he pointed them to the sky; to the place that harbored so much; gave so much and represented so much. The sky he looked at so many times; times of trouble and times of joy and drew breath as he took a step forward.

'Vongola -'

"_Tsuna_!"

One more step to the end of the world, just one.

'Sayōnara Otōto.' there were protests, screams in his ears as his brother pleaded, reasoned all in a few words 'End...call...'

"**Yes, Bossu." **his faithful headphones replied as she did just that.

He lifted his dragging, lofty foot; fully prepared to let gravity to take hold when white agony took hold and gripped onto his skin, the blast of a gun echoing around him but not recognised as a scream ripped itself from his throat that he didn't know was his.

And he fall.

The wind seemed to embrace him as his body burned with hot pain that pulled the curtains around his world. The air whipped around him, his hair and his clothes and screamed. The wind was screaming.

Or maybe it wasn't? It didn't sound like the wind - it was too rough, to desperate but his mind had turned sluggish and he couldn't pinpoint it; so he didn't as his eyes fluttered shut and everything turned black.

**"Call Terminated"**

Gokudera screamed as he watched the small figure fall from the roof, he screamed as he ran forwards and he screamed as his boss - his friend hit the ground. His voice was tortured, so raw that it sounded like a wounded animal back into a corner.

He felt ill - sick. He was acting on instinct and not on thought as he ran and ran; usually, on the walk to school it took minutes to get from the main gate to the building but it felt like it was taking years and he needed to get over there! He needed to _be_ there now!

And whatever he found; whatever state Tsuna was in it was his fault, he should never have left like that, he knew that Tsunayoshi's pills had run out and that the Pineapple wouldn't hanging around, the damn Perfect was _never_ around on Mondays anymore and Reborn...Reborn who usually always had one eye on his coffee and another on his student wouldn't be there anymore either, not to mention there were clubs today.

What the fuck had he been thinking?.!

'TSUNA!' he screamed as he got closer, the bastards overhead were _laughing_. Fucking laughing! He gripped hold of his box weapon in fury, aimed and fired. It didn't help his nausea; it was too easy. His red and angry flames shot forth and the roof exploded.

It didn't make him feel better (it never had. He hadn't taken a life since Tsuna - since his life gained a purpose).

He finally reached the still form, dropping to his knees that it hurt. He didn't care, he just didn't care as his slim hand shook as it went to touch the brunet's shoulder. Gokudera swallowed, throat as dry as it's ever been closed and tears leaked from his eyes, unashamed for Tsuna deserved everyone of them.

Oh God he was...so damaged.

Tsunayoshi had landed on his back, his head to the side and bleeding onto the ground, hair mattered with cold sweat and crimson liquid, his legs were apart but his arms had twisted on his way down and his right was in an odd angle underneath him, with his left laying limply on his 's skin was pale, not his usual milky colour with the healthy flush but a horrible ashen tone. Moisture and fluid settling on his still, deathly still form on the floor.

'Tsuna...' Gokudera breathed, eyes devastated as tears cascaded down his cheeks. However his hair stood up on end when a voice caught his ears and his head snapped into that direction.

Yamamoto. Flushed, out of breath and blade bloody as he ran forward, growing horror on his face as he got closer.

'Tsuna' the baseball player choked, voice so unlike how it was normally; no cheerfulness (fake or otherwise) just a deep, stale shock that was quickly turning darker and darker 'What - how -'

'Jumped' Gokudera sobbed on the word before looking up at Yamamoto who stood erect and in turmoil 'Well?.!' he snapped 'Don't just stand there! Call those damn Pineapples and find out what happened to that stupid boxer!'

Yamamoto just stood, eyes wide and unseeing 'Now!' Gokudera shouted. Takeshi jolted, sending one last look to his friend who now lay motionless on the ground before turning his back so he could concentrate and plucked is mobile out from his baseball uniform pocket's.

They had been in this game long enough to know that in times of trouble action was what saved lives and stopping wasted them and if there ever was a time when a life hung in the balance it was no - and Yamamoto was damned if he was going to be the catalyst to his friend's death.

"_Moshi Moshi?_" a soft female voice asked.

Yamamoto swallowed 'Moshi Moshi, Chrome' he tried to clear his throat.

"_Rain man?_"

'Yeah...sorry about this but...we need your help' an explosion sounded from across the school that he knew she had heard 'The schools being attacked'

"_Nani?_" panic made it into her tone, with an edge of worry. Someone spoke on the other end, perhaps Mukuro but Yamamoto's attention was split on Chrome and any mafioso that had the smarts to find them "_What - where's bossu? His pills _-"

'Hold on' Yamamoto turned cheek to Gokudera who was furiously rubbing his sleeve over his eyes 'Chrome wants to know - how - what's his condition?'

Teal eyes looked up for a moment before they went to rest on Tsuna's twisted arm 'Not - not good' he whispered, finding a semi-thick stick on the floor and he gently wrestled Tsuna's jaw open, careful not to move his boss' neck in anyway and placed the wood between white teeth. With this, he started the job of maneuvering the right arm from underneath Tsuna's deadweight.

Yamamoto winced and looked determinedly away "_Rain man? -"_

'Broken' Gokudera stated once he had finished, laying the arm down by Tsuna's side and started to look and categorise injuries. Pulling back his boss' eyelids, ripping open Tsuna's school shirt and feeling around Tsunayoshi's prone form 'Concussion, damaged spinal cord' he started with a whimper as he slid one of his hands under the brunet's torso while keeping the rest of him still 'Shattered shoulder blade...' he trailed, because no matter how much time he spent around that perverted doctor, it didn't make him one and he just wasn't used to looking at injuries - gaining them maybe but not this. And Tsuna's wounds...were so severe.

'Get all that?' Yamamoto whispered, turning back around with his hands fisted on his sword hilt 'Chrome?'

"_T-that was bossu_?"

Yamamoto closed his eyes '...Yeah...'

_"I - " _there was a pause "_We'll be right there!_"

'Right' the called ended and Takeshi had to take a breath before dialing Ryohei's number, who picked up on the phone on the fourth ring.

"_Moshi Moshi?_" the boxer asked distractedly, his voice slightly rushed and not as loud; no enthusiasm but there was an awful lot of shouting and screaming, Yamamoto could even pick up Ryohei's punches; he was obviously fighting someone.

'Moshi Moshi, Sempai' Takeshi greeted, lackluster his voice 'Where are you?'

Ryohei grunted on the other end "_Managed to get to the shoe-racks_"

'The front entrance?' Yamamoto asked quickly and heard a low agreement 'Get to the front of the school, Tsuna's - Tsuna's...'

Over the line stilled for a moment "_What's wrong with Sawada?_"

'Just get here quickly.' he hung up, putting the phone back into his pocket and raised his sword to the rustling that had started to be heard to the left of them. He stood his ground with gritted teeth and taut muscles as he waited for an attack he knew was coming. He would not be pushed back, he would not be toyed with. He was protecting something right now and he'd do anything in his power to keep Tsuna safe this time around.

Chrome's eyes shone as she looked at her pretty indigo mobile that Tsuna had given her after a huge misunderstanding. Her grip was tight and her knuckles were white. She choked slightly as she opened her mouth 'Everything okay there, girly?' she looked up to Ken who had been watching her since her phone had rang.

She shook her head and left the room without another word, vaguely hearing Ken calling her as she walked through the dirty, old building and reach the door she was looking for with hasty steps, knocking on the barrier and this time, didn't wait to be called in and instead opened the door and entered.

Mukuro was sprawled on his bed, just having looked up on sensing Chrome but his smile faltered when he saw her expression 'Mukuro-sama we've been called' he sat up; he hadn't left this house since he had been freed (again) and he knew that everyone else realised that he was physically exhausted and mentally...well - he had never been consider steady, but worse.

'Tsunayoshi-kun?' he asked, and felt his puzzlement grow when Chrome shook her head.

'The Rain man' she answered.

'Yamamoto...Takeshi?' Mukuro frowned and Chrome nodded 'Why...'

'An attack on the school, bossu's been...' Chrome trailed, looking down to her feet for a moment 'Injured'

Something cold travelled up Mukuro's spine that instantly had his feet on the floor and hot weight entered his stomach as he stood, gracefully grabbing his trident that he hadn't used since God knows when and started to sweep out the room with Chrome hot on his heels.

They arrived at the school in ten minutes of leaving and their first thought was that it looked like a war zone, the windows were shattered, the doors blown open with bits and pieces of the actual building around the grounds, crumbling and looking dangerously unstable, police sirens shrill in the hot air, the cars outside and the police poised with guns; obviously waiting to be given some kind of command on how to deal with this. The sounds of battle drifted to them, this making sure that they stuck close together as they weaved an illusion around them and travelled through, Mukuro following his instinct to lead them to Tsuna.

When they reached an area at the side of the school, that's when things turned for the two Mists. They could distantly see Yamamoto fighting with such an angry aura that Mukuro barely recognised the teen. But when he realised what was behind him, he didn't care to comment.

Mukuro bypassed Takeshi who was fighting off five very aggressive, trigger-happy bunnies. Chrome stayed with the "Rain man" as he made himself known quickly to Gokudera who had his teeth set dangerously 'Puppy' he greeted in haste, seating himself on Tsuna's other side.

Gokudera turned so quickly some might think his neck would break 'Mukuro' he breathed and never had he heard the temperamental Storm Guardian speak his name with such relief, it was... disconcerting.

'What happened here?' Mukuro asked.

'Fell - roof'

Mukuro stilled, looking up to the top of the building. Fingers flitting around and trying to find a pulse on Tsuna's neck that looked so delicate right now - so breakable that he didn't even think of the damage that Tsunayoshi could do - and would do with the right things were put into harms way. Mukuro's breathing stopped abruptly when he couldn't find one.

'He's...' he looked up to raw teal eyes 'There's no - his heart -'

Gokudera whimpered 'I hadn't - didn't...' his shoulders bobbed. He hadn't wanted to check for that reason; ignorance was bliss after all and he'd face anything before he faced the death of a brother - especially this brother

Mukuro found his own eyes glaze as his left hand curled around Tsuna's arm 'How long - how long has Tsunayoshi-kun been...'

'...Fifteen minutes'

Mukuro took a shaking breath inwards, right hand going to hold his trident that he had dropped to the side when doing his short examination 'Hold him down'

'Down? Wha-' Gokudera's teal orbs flickered to Mukuro's weapon in alarm 'Wait! You -'

The Mist Guardian didn't look up 'You'll just have to trust me' he whispered which was a tall order for any of the Guardians who _knew_ him, the only one who would in a situation like this was the one unable to give it. But, he wouldn't let it end like this - not to him, so he raised his hand and consequently his trident before he lowered the weapon in a strong, thrusting movement into Tsuna's chest.

Penetrating through skin and nerves and blood and bone, aware of the sickening sensation before the connection was made through the right pathways into the mind and Mukuro's vision went white. Gokudera's shoutings disappearing, as did the outside battle as his consciousness vanished from his body...

**Information/ translation:**

Inspired by: "Paragraphs from the heart" written by Beach-ed Na-tsu, number 26 'Jump'

'Falcone' - Gokudera's alias, I chose Falcone because that's what Hayato means. Aren't I clever?

'Juudiame' - Japanese "Tenth"

'Sayōnara Otōto' - Japanese "Goodbye, little brother'

- Notes: I do realise that Gokudera is a month older, his birthdays in September, Tsuna's is in October, just give me some leeway with this one!

'Bossu' - Japanese "Boss" (funny that)

'Hai' - "Yes"

'Moshi Moshi' - Japanese, traditional way of answering the phone "Hello?"

'Nani' - Japanese "What?"

**A/N (26.05.13) -**

So, here's another for the Reborn! fandom; I'm starting to think that's all I can write, but *shrugs* people seem to enjoy them so it's not too bad. Anyway, I hope you like this one, it's been semi-completed for close to a few months now but I just couldn't put the finishing touches on until now; I lost all my muse I suppose but I hope you like it, it was a little depressing to write for but I think I did quite well.

Oh! And for those of you wondering? This is after the Representation Battle; when Reborn leaves, that's why he's not there and that's why Tsuna's a little put out with him. Though it'll be no spoiler that after this chapter (nearly wrote "episode" there, weird huh?) you'll hear from him.

**Tumblr: **ozorawings

**- There's a fire starting in my heart; Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark -**

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

**Thank you** to everyone who added _'Fly Away'_ to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review. You also have my gratitude for reading.

**OW**


End file.
